


like a wave washing over me

by searwrites (sears)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Skinny Dipping, ambiguous setting, somewhat explicit kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sears/pseuds/searwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jearmin kissing drabble that was inspired by <a href="http://feramisart.tumblr.com/post/126084632055/jearmin-week-prompt-6-skinny-dipping">this lovely fanart</a> by <a href="http://feramisart.tumblr.com/">feramisart </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	like a wave washing over me

"Armin," Jean calls out, in an attempt to pull Armin from his stupor in staring at Jean's naked body. "Can't swim? Or you too nervous?"

Armin scowls at him, the shock in his face quickly replaced with something else. Jean would call it 'shy', but that isn't quite it.

"What if someone finds us?" Armin protests, and speaking across the mere feet of distance that separates them echoes as if he'd shouted it from the rooftops in an empty city. "They've arrested people for less."

Jean walks slowly backwards, his body on full display, as the water laps gently against his calves and rises upwards. The lake they found is big, but it's hidden by a copse of trees, and is probably dangerously deep.

"This is the closest you're going to get to the ocean for now," Jean says, shrugging as if he doesn't much care. He's about to turn and dive under, let the chill settle into his bones so his body temperature can be more tolerable, when Armin begins undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. Jean promptly freezes.

Now it's Jean who can't seem to look away. Armin peels away each layer of clothing, reveals every soft patch of skin so slowly it's almost cruel. Jean watches, because Armin is allowing him to, and he lets his eyes roam. From the jut of Armin's collarbones that cast delicate shadows over his chest, down to the curved dip of his belly, and lower-- the thatch of golden curls that holds Armin's cock, soft and nestled between the sharp vee of his hips. Jean flashes hot, and then quickly looks up as he moves backwards again, deeper into the water.

"I don't think the ocean is supposed to be this cold," Armin says, hissing as his feet dip into the lake. It's cold, but not icy, the surface thawed by the early summer sun.

"You have to get your hair wet," Jean says, clearing his throat over the dry rasp of his voice. Armin shivers as he wades forward, goosebumps rippling over his arms, his shoulders, and Jean feels it like a physical ache in his chest. "Just dive under with me."

Armin gets up to his shoulders in the water and then the both of them slip beneath the surface. Jean opens his eyes, squinting just enough to be able to see. Armin's long, pale limbs flail around for a moment, and then he's jetting upwards. When he breaks the surface he's gasping for air, but grinning, his wet hair stuck to his cheeks.

Jean wades backwards, his eyes never leaving Armin, and his breathing traitorously heavy. The thought of Armin's wet skin sliding against his has his fingers and toes tingling, has his stomach all tied up in knots. The act of doing this in broad daylight-- of being gifted the sight of Armin bare, with nothing on him but the rivulets of water that drip down the hollows of his neck-- only makes it more exciting and illicit.

Armin swims closer to him, the both of their feet now off the bed of the lake for how deep it is, and he startles Jean out of his thoughts by holding onto his forearm.

"Come here," Armin says, pulling Jean closer. "We used to do this when we were kids in the baths."

Armin grabs onto Jean's other arm, and then places his feet on Jean's thighs beneath the water, wobbles slowly as he uses Jean to anchor himself. Once he's put all of his water-light weight on Jean, Armin vaults himself up and back in a curving arc that slices the water gracefully in two, waves splashing to the side in his wake. Jean struggles for a moment to keep himself afloat, thankful for the chill of the water to mask the heat that washes over him at the full length view of Armin's body. The wet, pearly expanse of his skin is like a panoramic tease.

Armin resurfaces and then tries to get Jean to do the same with him, but despite it being cold under water, Jean's body still feels the need to react. Not fully, but enough that vaulting off so near Armin's face would be more than noticeable.

"Dive down instead," Jean says, and riding the coattails of a surge of courage he says, "I'll chase you."

Armin grins wide, and then dives beneath the water. Except, instead of swimming forward, he pushes down and under, propelling himself backwards with his hands. Jean takes a deep breath, dives under and squints again so that he can see. What he gets is a vision focused in the reflected sunlight, shadowed only by his own body. Armin's hair surrounds his head in a golden waft, halo-like and ethereal, and his limbs are open, inviting. He has not yet turned away from Jean.

Jean swims down, closer, and it's apparent that Armin is not interested in turning this into a chase. Instead he waits. Jean swims as close as Armin will let him, until Armin's knees nudge into his side, and Jean's lungs are aching for air. Armin slowly lifts a hand to slide around the back of Jean's neck, and then he presses his lips to Jean's beneath the water.

Jean exhales in shock around the kiss, bubbles of air invading the space between them, and he panics. He shoots up for air as quickly as he can, pushing off of Armin's body as it's the closest thing he can reach. He feels awful when Armin surfaces after him, coughing and sputtering.

Once Armin catches his breath he looks unsure but not unsettled, meanwhile Jean feels the heat from his cheeks crawling down his neck and his chest. Armin, somewhat dejectedly, begins swimming back towards the shore.

Jean impulsively launches himself forward, struggling to find his feet where he can now reach the floor of the lake, and then he's pushing himself into Armin's path. Armin looks confused for the second it takes for Jean to grab Armin by either side of his face to kiss him again.

It's different, this time, explicit in ways the water had shielded. Armin's lips are cold and wet, but inside his mouth is scorching. He opens his lips for Jean immediately, inviting him in, and at the first shaky brush of his tongue, Jean jolts backwards, every nerve in his body standing at attention. Armin looks confused again, maybe a little winded, and it's amplified once Jean shoves him away by the shoulders.

Armin stumbles, so Jean does it again, pushing at Armin's chest this time, until Armin finally gets the hint and slides back into the deeper parts of the lake. Jean feels strangled by the words he knows he should be saying, his throat almost too tight to breathe, but Armin's eyes are open and bright, so Jean doesn't stop.

Once they're back to floating, Jean's legs kicking wildly beneath the water the keep him surfaced, Armin swims closer. If it were quiet before, it's deafening now-- the way the water sloshes around Armin's body, how it echoes around the cavity of Jean's skull, that single, momentous sound.

Armin takes his time. He wraps his arms slowly around Jean's neck, puts himself out as an offering that Jean can still refuse, as opposed to taking what Jean doesn't know how to give. Armin's knees bump into Jean's where they kick in tandem to keep them both afloat, and then Jean notices that Armin is breathing heavily where his mouth is only inches from his own.

"Is it selfish to want this?" Armin whispers.

Jean smiles shakily, his throat still stripped too raw for words, and he cannot look away. _I am a thing he wants_ , Jean thinks warmly.

Jean shakes his head decisively, and then pulls Armin closer by the waist. The water between their chests warms quickly, and Armin's forearms cross behind Jean's neck when he kisses him again. It's still so loud, Jean thinks. The soft clicks their lips make when they move, the wet crackle of their tongues touching, the gentle wash of the water as it ripples out from between them when Armin pushes his hips closer, wrapping his legs around Jean.

Armin tastes like water, in the way that it is nothing at all, but still so, so vital. His mouth is as sweet as his body, in sensation and heat, in the way that he's wrapped himself somehow fully around Jean's consciousness. Jean will have to let him go eventually, but for now, they float.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://searsraes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
